Trio
by psychodramarama
Summary: Albus, Scorpius and Rose are the next golden trio. This is a chronological collection of their many misguided adventures at Hogwarts. They will angst, they will fight, they might even get stuck in broom closets, but most of all, they will study in the library like good little Ravenclaws.
1. Before

Allo there. This is my first foray into fanfiction, so... be nice? This is just the preview bit. So, yeah. Enjoy?

Oh, and this stuff doesn't belong to me. Obviously.

* * *

Albus Potter was nervous. He couldn't stand all the stares and looks and whispers. He wasn't like James, who lived for it, or Lily, who took advantage of it.

"Albus?" Harry put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Al, are you alright?" Ginny said, concern written on her freckled face.

He looked at his parents and managed a weak smile. "I'm a little scared, maybe."

"It's alright, honey." Ginny laughed, her red hair falling around her shoulders. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Somewhat reassured, Albus took a deep breath and one last glance at his parents. They nodded encouragingly. Still slightly shaking, Albus boarded the train.

* * *

At the same time, pale-faced Scorpius Malfoy was just as anxious.

"I love you, darling." Astoria Malfoy pulled her son close to her body. "I'll miss you so much."

Scorpius nodded into her sleeve. "I will too, mum."

"Don't coddle him, Astoria." Draco said, frowning. "He's already twelve years old."

Astoria reluctantly released him from her embrace.

"Be good, Scorpius." Draco said, uncharacteristically softly. "Don't get into any trouble."

"I will, father." With their blessings, Scorpius stepped away from them and on to the train.

* * *

On the other side of the platform, Ron Weasley had spotted the youngest Malfoy. He looked back at his only daughter.

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Ron said.

Beside him, Hermione sighed. "Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school."

Rose fidgeted. She was eager to get going and she knew how her parents could argue for hours at a time. "Mum, I think I should get going now. Albus is going to be mad if I take too long."

Hermione turned her attention back to Rose. Smiling, she hugged her tightly. "You're going to be brilliant, Rosie."

Ron grinned, "Absolutely brilliant."

Rose hugged her parents one last time before joining her cousin on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Next chapter will be mostly Scorpius-centric, and his first meeting with Al & Rosie.


	2. Meeting

Hello there, people. Here's the first (real) chapter of trio. Please enjoy! Oh, and I don't own HP. No duh.

* * *

All hope of avoiding public scrutiny was shattered when Scorpius stepped on to the train. It was inevitable, perhaps. Any stranger could see the Malfoy blood running through his veins. With his white-blond hair, pale face and grey-blue eyes, he was the spitting image of his father and his grand-father before him.

Mostly, Scorpius tried to ignore the whispers—but today the gossip seemed a thousand times louder as he desperately searched for an empty compartment.

_That's the Malfoy boy._

_You mean, the—_

_He's the heir to the family._

_Do you think he—?_

_Just look at him, those eyes—_

_Death-Eaters, the lot of them._

_His father, he's the one that killed—_

_Traitors._

_They say that—_

Scorpius lowered his head, trying not to catch anyone's eye. Having finally found an empty compartment, he slumped in the seat and tried not to think about it.

So much for a new start, he thought dejectedly.

- - - o - - -

Meanwhile, Albus Potter was trying to escape the self-proclaimed members of his official fanclub. Rose Weasley was standing beside him, trying not to laugh at his painfully obvious discomfort.

"So, Albus." One girl—Amber-or-something-starting-with-an-A, who was particularly enthusiastic said, "Do you want to join us in our compartment? It'll be _fun._"

Albus merely mumbled something incoherent to the sparkly female and shot his cousin a desperate look.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, Rose spoke up. "Sorry, but we've got already got plans with our _friends._"

"Oh really?" Amber batted her eyelashes. "Maybe we could join you."

"I'm sorry but like I said, it's really only for a couple of our _closest_ friends." Rose smiled, and her voice was laced with venom. "And Amber, do you have a fly stuck in your eye or something? You keep doing that fluttering thing."

Rose then stalked away, Albus in tow, leaving Amber sputtering behind them.

"Thanks, Rosie." Albus grinned. "I forgot how terrifying you can be sometimes."

She socked him in the arm. "No problem, cousin."

That's when Rosie noticed a blond boy sitting alone in his compartment. He was reading something. He looked lonely. In fact, the scene reminded her of something her father had said to her.

"Hey, Albus—Is that?" She motioned towards the glass window.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Albus studied his cousin's face. No doubt she was about to do something crazy.

"He looks lonely, let's go join him."

Albus groaned. "Rosie, maybe we shouldn't…"

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Rosie flung the door open.

- - - o - - -

To say the least, Scorpius Malfoy was quite a bit terrified when a certain red-haired girl stormed her way into his compartment, the son of Harry Potter right behind her.

"I'm Rose Weasley," she said. She pulled the boy to her side. "And this is Albus."

"I'm—uh—Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said, still a bit shocked.

"We know," she asserted. "That's why we're here, mostly."

"Rosie, you know what Uncle Ron would feel about—" Albus began a futile protest. There was no changing her mind.

"Oh, shut it, Al." Rose glared at him ferociously. "Go back to your fan club if you want. I'm staying here."

She turned to Scorpius and quickly corrected herself. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Yes—I mean, no. No, I don't mind." Scorpius choked. "But—"

"Alright then." Rose put her luggage down, and began making herself comfortable. She waved to Albus, who was still staring at Scorpius dubiously. All his life, he had heard stories about his father's time at Hogwarts, and his confrontations with the Malfoy heir.

Reluctantly, Albus sat down beside his cousin. "Are you sure we're not imposing?" He asked, squinting through his glasses.

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't really… know anyone here," he stared at his fingers. "And I don't like meeting people… because they always think that I'm…"

"That you're what?" Rose said, as blunt as ever.

"That I'm a Malfoy, through and through…" Scorpius managed a weak laugh. "I mean, no one can say my mother cheated on my father with the milkman."

He looked at his hands again. "But I wish people would see me for more than who my father is."

The three sat in silence for a few moments before a blushing Scorpius spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Boring you with all my melodrama…"

"Don't be." To his own surprise, Albus found himself smiling at his supposed enemy. Rosie had been right about Scorpius.

Rose laughed. "Scorpius, you are in desperate need of cheering up." She pulled out an impressive bag of assorted sugary goods. "Nothing like teeth-rotting candy to brighten your day."

"And anyway," Albus grinned. "My brother is far worse when it comes to melodrama…"

"Yes!" Rose shrieked. "Do you remember that one time at Uncle Bill's?"

Albus nodded, trying to hold in his laughter as he and his cousin attempted to explain to their companion.

- - - o - - -

Truthfully, Scorpius could barely understand what they were saying. But he smiled anyway. He was looking forward to Hogwarts after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Everyone usually sees Rose, Scorp & Al as reincarnations of their parents, but in my imho, I think they should be their own people. That's it. R&R please! Thanks.


End file.
